<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Ferarum by Sashaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294698">More Ferarum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya'>Sashaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Technomancer (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, I'd call it Vanilla, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, post-mantis fight, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After the battle with the Mantis, the dust settles, but the adrenaline keeps pumping. And so is anger.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>"I almost died, where the fuck were you?!" </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Mancer/Zachariah Mancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Ferarum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.</i>
</p>
<p>Warning: Unbeta'ed work. Also my first published PWP. </p>
<p>If you want to say hi!, pop in at <a href="https://sharktofu.tumblr.com">SharkTofu</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zachariah locks eyes with his Master… with Sean and something feral breaks in him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something brutal and resentful makes him push forward, and he does without a thought. He presses Ma- Sean into the ground roughly, doesn’t wait for the dust to settle as he dives in for a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss that’s more teeth and bite, more anger and <em>I almost died, where the fuck were you?</em> then anything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean puts his palms against Zach’s shoulders in a mock fight, an afterthought of an afterthought. Pretends to push him away, to maintain the balance between them - the Master and his Student, retain a modicum of propriety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>For now. </em>Few more hours and the imbalance will be gone, there’ll be nothing inappropriate about their body clashing together in this <em><strike>wonderful</strike></em> primal dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives up in a second, enamored by the muscles under the leather, captivated by the aggressive way their lips slots together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean’s hands slide down over Zach’s chest, caress the hard planes of his abdomen, which makes Zach’s breath hitch, and finally settle on his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fit perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean kisses him back. He tries and fails to make it less wild, tries and fails to command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach bites his lips and then licks them, a mock apology, forces his tongue inside. He kisses like he fights - desperate and wild, ruthless, but not cruel. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Much. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach pulls away with crazed, electric eyes and messed up hair, bitten lips. He’s a <em>sight.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean stares at him hungrily, wets his bloodied lips as Zach tugs at his clothes. An animal growl escapes him and Sean bucks up at him instinctively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a whine and a spark of electricity in the air, shivers running up and down their bodies. The clothes go easily after that, leaving Sean dazed and at his mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has none today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I almost died, where the fuck were you?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach bites right above his right nipple, makes him hiss with pain. He does it again and again until Sean’s chest is a constellation of red bite marks, while his hand pumps Sean’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no rhythm to his touch, no pattern. Just a slide of rough skin up and down, with a twist of a thumb over the slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean doesn’t beg, but his breathy moans draw up a devilish smirk on Zach’s face. He sucks one last time on the puffed nipple and slither down Sean’s muscular body, licks the sweat of his abs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beautifully used lips wrap around the leaking cock, clever tongue swirls around the tip. His left hand pinches Sean’s nipple, while he hollows his cheeks and start bobbing his head – up and down in the sweetest form of torture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach takes his dick as far as he can down his throat, gags around the base. The short silver hair tickle his nose. He pulls away with a smirk and a string of spit, still connecting them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He’s a sight. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach pulls himself up, Sean’s dick rubbing against his bare ass, and presses his fingers to Sean’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suck,” is an unnecessary and crude command, but Sean’s too far gone to care. He opens up and wets the long digits with his saliva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect, <em>Master</em>,” Zach breaths out, leans over and crushes their lips together in a searing kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His moans are loud and short, barely swallowed by Sean’s hungry mouth, as he stretches himself open. Slowly, catching his fingernails on the rim of his hole, he pushes his fingers inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angle is a bit awkward, but perfect as he scissors himself loose and hits the sweet spot inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach pulls away from the kiss, leans his forehead on Sean’s, who leaves soft kisses on every part of his face that he can reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another keen whine leaves Zach’s throat and Sean grabs his hand roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me,” he says and Zach can only nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t waste any time and positions himself above Sean’s cock, wanting to fill the emptiness inside quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach keeps Sean’s dick steady with one hand as he slowly lowers himself on it. It burns around the rim, stretches him more than anticipated, and he hisses at the mixture of pain and pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t stop, keeps going and finally, <em>finally</em> he’s fully seated, with the thick member deep inside him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he mutters and gently rocks his hips, testing the waters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean throws his head back and a string of barely coherent curses follows.</p>
<p>Zach rocks again, intoxicated on the power he has over this man – the one he looked up to, followed for so long, <em>wanted for so long</em>. And here he is – sweaty and begging, cock deep in Zach’s needy, enthusiastic body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This is better than any drug, he could ever shoot up in the Slums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach lifts himself up and roughly slides back down, hitting the spot inside perfectly. After that, there’s no logical thought left – just <em>more</em> and <em>faster </em>and <em>Yes, Yes, YES!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean lifts his muscular tights and slams his dick up, making Zach cry out in pleasure. The younger man braces himself on Sean’s chest and lets him pound him within an inch of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His red, leaking cock bobs up and down in sync with Sean’s every push, obscenely slapping against their skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect,” Sean mutters under his breath, pale blue eyes locked on Zach’s blissed-out face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their pace picks up and Zach fists his shaft. He strokes himself with quick, harsh movements and cums all over Sean’s chest. His body’s yielding and drained, and Sean uses this to his advantage as he turns them over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach’s back hits the dirt, his oversensitive cock trapped between their hard bodies. A whine escapes him as he rakes his blunt fingernails along the wide planes of Sean’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean’s body covers him perfectly, folds him almost in two and it’s such an excellent angle. He pulls away almost completely, only the head teasing the entrance, and then he slams back with breathtaking precision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arches his back as much as Sean’s weight on top of him allows. Zach slides his long fingers in Sean’s silver hair and tugs. The older man grunts in pain and latches onto Zach’s bared throat, teeth scraping against his pulse point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An electric type of pleasure makes him shiver and he locks his legs behind Sean’s back, pressing him closer and lightly kicks Sean in the ass to hurry him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Master indulges him and starts to madly thrust in and out of his hole, hitting Zach’s spot every single time. His movement becomes sharper and shorter, animalistic as he draws more and more pornographic sounds from Zach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean stills, buried deep inside Zach and biting him painfully above the collarbone. He cums with heavy, loud groans, empting himself into Zach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It pushes him over the edge again and he follows Sean with a cry, spilling his seed over his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach hair’s plastered to his sweat-soaked forehead and he’s out of breath. He’s covered in semen and purple bruises along his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Zach rolls him of and hits Sean square in the chest. “You almost let me die and then you fucking cum inside? Like I don’t have to get back like that? Fucker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sean’s dazed as he watches Zach gather his stuff, fuming, but relaxed. He really tries not to watch the white substance drip from Zach’s used hole and down his toned thighs. Tries not to remember, how it felt clenching around him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries, but fails spectacularly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way home’s going to be very awkward, it seems.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story is a gift for my wifey, <i><b>Dżo</b></i>, who now lives on this ship. </p>
<p>Title's Latin for "Like beasts". Please enjoy and leave a comment on your way out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>